Deep Crimson
by Demon Hiei's Girl
Summary: Hiei and Yukina are living peacefully in a cold, small town, minding their own business when they accidentally come across an ancient secret that's carried by a young man named Yusuke. And to think, Hiei always thought Vampires were a myth. [YuHi][AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Deep Crimson**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl

**Chapter One**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's Note:** Another YusukexHiei AU fic by moi. I have no reason to believe this will do as well as Pirate's Life for Me, but I hope it will be decent in the realm of AU fics. I dedicate this to _SpiritWave13_, who was anticipating this fic. Here it is, Spirit. Hope you like.

**Warnings: **I'm just going to go through this once. But you are all old enough to know the basics. There will be cussing, there will be gore (not that you'll actually have to "witness" that), there will be Yusuke and Hiei slash. And if you are familiar with my (good) fics, then you know what _that _will entail. If none of that bothers you, then congratulations! You read the summary! If it DOES bother you, go read the summary when you click the back button. So without any further delay, the fic!

'_Italics are thoughts.'_

- - - - -

"Brr, it's cold out there." Yukina muttered through chattering teeth as she walked into her small apartment. It was saying something when _Yukina _thought something was cold, considering how much she loved the winter and all things below zero. It was normally her unidentical twin brother who did the bitching about the bad weather, but in this instance she had no choice. The blizzard was awful outside, swaying snowflakes into the apartment's windows like a tornado would throw a whole house at mountain. The turquoise haired, grey eyed girl noticed her aloof, dark haired sibling was asleep on the couch, curling into himself as an unconscious act to block out the cold. Yukina merely rolled her eyes.

"Hiei?"

The figure on the couch didn't budge, and Yukina sighed in defeat knowing that when her brother decided to sleep, he'd sleep until he was satisfied. The petite woman decided to take action elsewhere as she threw her coat on the coat rack in the corner of the room. Shaking of the remaining snow from her body, she rushed to turn the temperature up in the room. The heating bill would be a dread, but it was always a dread when Hiei lived there, him preferring very warm things. He tolerated the cold for her, though, which she appreciated both because of her distaste for really warm environments and because the heating bill was hard enough to pay all ready.

As soon as the warmer air began to fill the room, Hiei stirred, his eyes creeping open.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"Just six." Yukina replied, returning from the kitchen with some hot cocoa. Hiei eyed the chocolate drink with anticipation as she handed it to him. She left the room once more to grab her iced tea, then came padding back into the room with her favorite slippers on, taking a seat on the armchair across from her brother.

"You're back early. I thought you worked til six-thirty today." Hiei asked with mild interest, taking a sip of the steaming liquid. "Are we out of marshmallows?"

"I'm glad you're finally cured of your A.D.D." Yukina replied with mock sarcasm. "There are some marshmallows in the lower drawer."

"And you're home early, why?" Hiei asked as he discarded the cocoa momentarily to receive said marshmallows. Yukina cringed when she heard the loud rummaging of her brother in the kitchen, amazed he couldn't find something in plain sight.

"The blizzard was too intense. The diner closed for the day, so they sent the waitresses home."

"Good." was the blunt response when Hiei returned with the bag and reseated himself.

"Not good." Yukina glared. "We need to pay for the heat you suck up like the sun."

"I'll prostitute myself." Hiei said, smirking at his sister in jest. "We'll quit our day jobs and I'll rack in some dough. What do you say?"

Yukina threw a couch pillow at her sibling. "Are you _sure _we're related? That's disgusting! Don't even joke!"

"You want lots of money fast, right? What better way?" Hiei snickered, throwing the pillow back at her. "We're young and good looking. Let's make a deal. We both meet some old, rich people, and I'll marry a rich old lady and you'll marry a rich old man by the end of the month. All our money problems will be over forever!"

"In your fantasy, maybe. But I'm not going to get a disease for money."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"AIDS?"

"Good point."

The twins sat in silence for a little bit after that, the joke running old. Hiei eyed his sister with the corner of his eye as he took the last sip of cocoa. She really looked down because of her shortened day at work. _'But what's half an hour?' _Hiei shook his head, knowing all-too-well the answer to that. Half an hour off meant half an hour less pay, and that could hit hard later.

"I can't wait for winter to be over," Yukina finally admitted, slumping in her chair. Hiei's eyebrows raised at this revelation.

"You love the winter."

"Not when it means freezing to death in this tiny apartment, short on clothes and food and everything else."

"Calm down, you'll pop a blood vessel." the dark haired man teased. "Tomorrow will be way clearer. I'll bet the diner will be open for the day, so you can get some overtime."

"And what will you do? If you think I'm letting you sleep all day instead of doing something productive, you're mistaken." his sister scolded, getting up to put the cups they used in the sink.

"It's not my fault the pizza joint closed for the winter. You can't really deliver anything in storms like this, and delivery is the only thing that place has going for them in a small town like this." Hiei replied, scrunching his nose with mild disgust. He liked pizza like most normal people, but seeing it every day made it seem less great, regardless of whether or not you got to eat some that particular day. Yukina merely chuckled at her brother's expression.

"But you're such a cute delivery boy. I've heard talk that some of the young girls from around town miss you."

"What?" Hiei asked, lifting his head with slight interest at the mention of young girls.

"Yeah, I heard a table full of them discussing it yesterday. One said she'd buy pizzas from there just so she could have the chance to see you when you delivered."

"_Someone_ needs a boyfriend." Hiei snorted. "I'm not the only delivery sap that works there, you know. How do you know it was me they were talking about?"

Yukina only giggled further as she seated herself next to the lounging Hiei. "Because, dummy. They described you to a T."

"These chicks weren't, like... ass ugly were they?"

Yukina burst out laughing at that comment, even though she was fully aware that her brother's shallowness should concern her. "No! They were beautiful, actually. I envied some of them."

Hiei found himself snorting again. "I doubt any of them were as pretty as you."

"Aww, thank you, Hiei." Yukina chirped to her brother, giving him a gentle smile.

"After all, you _are _related to me."

"Ugh."

- - - - -

The next day was considerably better, as the weatherman had said. Kay's Diner was open as Hiei predicted, so Yukina rushed there early to get some overtime in. Not wanting to look lazy compared to his twin, Hiei decided to get the groceries for the week. Like most men, Hiei hated the grocery store with a burning passion that rivaled his love for heat. On the other hand, making his sister do it after she got home from a tiring day of annoying, old fashioned customers would be cruel, and he wouldn't do that to her.

Driving passed Dave's was tougher than he thought it'd be, though. It was on the opposite side of town from Kay's, but it was really no competition. Kay's was a diner for people, normally elder folks, who wanted to sit down and enjoy a well balanced meal or just good '50's style milkshakes. Dave's was just a pizza place that had decent pizza at a decent price. It was the only one in town, so it delivered for convenience. It was the lazy way of eating out, and was pretty popular. Unfortunately, most of the delivery boys decided that the blizzards made their job too difficult. Losing their delivery service would impact Dave's business too greatly, so they decided just to close shop all winter and double their effort in spring.

'_Well, hurray for spring. But that sucks for winter.' _Hiei mentally grumbled. He hated to look for another shitty job, but if the cold didn't stop for good soon, all the money problems would go onto Yukina, and he wouldn't allow that to happen. Thankfully, the diner only closed on super bad weather days, and Yukina only had to call it quits every so often.

Once he parked and made his way into the store, Hiei let the events of mediocre restaurants escape his thoughts. He hated that his entire life circled around them as it was. Throwing some of his picky sister's favorite bread into the cart, Hiei sighed as he circled some more aisles throwing in whatever seemed appropriate.

"Hey," acknowledged a green haired girl as he walked in the aisle she was in as he was heading for the chips. He'd seen the green haired girl, and her amber haired friend, before during his outings in the magical world of pizza. "Is Dave's open yet?"

'_Oh yes, because in November there is absolutely no more chance of snow in a tiny, freezing place like this.' _was the thought. But the reply came out, "Not yet."

"Aww, so no more delivery boys for awhile then." she pouted, a small smile planted on her tan face.

Hiei nodded with feigned interest, then turned to look at the chip selection the store offered. _'Whoooa. I didn't even know they made a pickled flavored chip!'_

"Are you alone?" the green haired girl asked, still trying to make conversation with him. Hiei grumbled under his breath, then replied with a reluctant, "...yeah."

"Why don't you make your girlfriend come shopping with you?" she teased. "It's more of a woman thing anyway."

"What?" Hiei asked, cursing himself the moment the syllable left his lips. He had just taken the bait...

"Don't tell me _you_ don't have one, of all people!"

"I hate to disappoint." Hiei muttered sarcastically.

"Then who's that girl you're always with!" the green haired girl continued to prod. _'Nosy bitch.' _Hiei twitched.

"That's his twin sister, Juri." the amber haired girl informed her friend.

"Whaaaat?" Juri gasped in shock. "That can't be, Koto! They don't look a thing alike!"

"Sure they do." was the calm response. Koto walked towards Hiei, a little too close for his comfort, and locked her eyes onto his. "They have the same gray-blue eyes."

Hiei blinked, then nodded. "If that's what you want to call it."

Koto smiled, but Hiei shrugged it off, maneuvering passed them. He thought he heard Juri nag about how Koto got a little too close to him, but ignored it. If that was their way of flirting, it wasn't really working on him. Or maybe he had too much on his mind. Really, the only woman he felt like dealing with nowadays was his sister. Anything else would be too complicated, too time consuming, and cost too much. And considering the consequences, he decided dating right now just wasn't worth it.

And from the looks of things, despite many admirers, Yukina decided the same.

Hiei bought only what he could carry out of the store in two bags, both because he didn't feel like carrying any more to the car, and because money was tight this month. Hopefully, though, they could get by with this and not need to take a second trip back in a week or so. Lost in thought once more, (wondering what time it was, when Yukina would come back home, where he parked the damn car), the dark haired man accidentally bumped into the hard chest of someone else in the parking lot. Dropping both bags and staggering backward, Hiei let out a surprised yelp.

When Hiei's ass hit the floor, a hand reached out to him, silently offering him some help up. Without a second thought, Hiei grabbed the hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" the man who had knocked him breathless asked, a concerned and exhausted edge in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just thankful I didn't decide to buy eggs this go 'round." Hiei replied, brushing off his backside to remove the small amount of dirt from his jeans. His grey eyes glanced up to see the man he ran into. Short, dark hair that fell in front of his face, dark amber eyes, and ghostly pale skin... He was a couple inches taller than himself, and had a decent build, too. _'Obviously, since I ricocheted off it.' _He didn't seem all that muscular, though, when Hiei got a better look. Really, he had a thinner frame than you'd think with a chest that hard.

The man must of had noticed the staring. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. My ass will heal eventually." Hiei mumbled, reaching down to grab the bags that had only dumped a little of their contents.

"Here, let me." offered the stranger, refilling the opposite bag. When Hiei reached for it once he was finished, he noticed the extreme weariness that radiated off of the man. Dark circles were under the redish brown eyes, and they were only enhanced by his light skin.

"Are _you _okay?" Hiei asked, his eyes narrowing as he tried to further examen him.

"Fine!" he jerked, suddenly wary. "Just a little dizzy."

"Do you want a ride to the hospital or something?" Hiei asked, concerned. A little voice in the back of his head nagged him about talking to a complete and total stranger and offering said stranger rides, but he squashed it.

"N...no, that won't be necessary!" he assured him. "But thanks anyway, uhh..."

"Hiei." was the response. Smirking a bit, he held out his hand. When the man grasped it and gave him a firm shake, he heard the reply. "Yusuke."

"Nice to meet you, even if it meant getting my grocery bags dirty." Hiei smirked, lifting the bags a little.

"I really am sorry. I should have watched where I was going. Please let me help you carry those to your car."

"It's only two bags." Hiei snickered, but this 'Yusuke' proved to be persistent as he took a bag and began to haul it towards Hiei's car. It didn't take long for the grey-eyed man to notice his newfound friend's staggering.

"Are you sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Yusuke let out a small laugh. "Trust me, I'm good."

"Whatever." Hiei mumbled, tired of trying to be nice to someone who kept shrugging him off. When they reached the black automobile that was the only transportation Hiei and Yukina had, besides their own two legs, Hiei popped the trunk and loaded his bag in. Yusuke did the same with his, then looked at Hiei as he turned away from him. The taller man debated in his mind for several minutes before he realized he wouldn't be able to do it. Shaking his head at himself ended up not being a good idea though, because it only intensified his dizziness and before he realized it, the sickness became too much and he fell over, everything going black.

Hiei heard the thud and dashed his head around. "Yusuke?"

Seeing the unconscious man had Hiei groaning, but what else could he do? "Ugh, c'mon." he muttered as he pulled the now dusty man off the ground and into the back seat. "This will be fun to explain to Yukina." With that lovely thought coming to his mind, Hiei rolled his eyes and began to head back to the apartment. "Oh well, at least I got the groceries."

- - - - - -

**Author's note: **I've been wanting to do a fic like this for awhile. Many things influenced me to write a Vamp-fic, including the anime Master of Mosquiton and the more popular Twilight book series. (I've only read to New Moon, for the curious.) The storylines didn't really impact any decision I decided to make with this fic, but still, they got me in a vampire mood. Hopefully this fic got you guys in one, too. See you next chapter... hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deep Crimson**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl

**Chapter Two**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **God, I hate my user-name. Random as that may be... Oh, and I forgot to put "AU induced OOC-ness" in the Warnings, so there that little piece of info is. Just remember, AU is alternate universe, so people, places, and things can react differently. If that bothers you, I apologize, and feel free to use the back button at any time during the fic. For the rest of you who enjoyed the fic, here, have some of my love, because you guys made my life with your reviews. Thank you for every single one. I hope you like this chapter as well.

- - - - -

Faint clicks of shoes against a wooden floor and quiet murmurs reached his ears as he struggled for consciousness. He could only make out a little bit of the conversation, and it angered him further that he could not open his eyelids. It was if they refused to obey him.

"_**What were you thinking, bringing a strange man here! What if he's an... an axe murderer or something!"**_

He felt himself smirk. That wasn't... completely out there. It was true, in a way. He could be an axe murderer. Or maybe he was worse than even that. These two were so unsuspecting. Despite what was said, he doubted either one of them really considered him 'evil' or a 'threat'.

"_**Well, what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't really take him to a hospital. What would I have said? **__"Um, excuse me, Nurse? Yeah, I found this guy in a parking lot and he passed out. Is he a hobo? I'm not sure, I didn't ask before he fell over! What do you mean 'does he have insurance?'!" __**Seriously, Yukina. God."**_

Who's really stupid enough to take a random guy from a grocery store parking lot back home? _'Besides that stupid kid...' _he added mentally.

"_**Honestly, Hiei, I'm surprised you helped him. I would never have pegged you for the helpful, sympathetic type."**_

Hiei? Was that his name?

"Uhnnn...!"

"Oh, is he awake?"

The sound of clicking came back, slowly getting louder as the owner of the shoes got closer. A whiff of perfume hit his nose, and the abundance of the smell finally gave him the strength to lift his lids and open his eyes. The sight of a beautiful, turquoise haired woman with clear eyes and soft lips was the first vision that hit him, and it nearly left him breathless.

"Are you okay, sir?"

'_What an angelic voice!' _"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... startled to wake up to such... marvelous beauty, that's all. I don't think I've ever seen a woman with such... breathtaking features like you before!"

That being said, Hiei made his appearance, pulling his sister away from the potential hobo.

"Calm down there, Romeo." he replied, sounding a touch annoyed.

"Ah, you're that..."

"Idiot who made sure you weren't dead in a parking lot? Yeah, that's me."

"Hiei..." was the response, the word being dragged off as if it was being admired.

"You remember?" Hiei asked, wide eyed.

"Don't you remember mine?" asked the figure, stiff as he could possibly be, on the couch.

"Sorry."

"It's Yusuke. Urameshi Yusuke."

"Yusuke, huh? What an interesting name." Yukina pondered, still sitting on her knees near the couch.

"It's also pretty manly, huh?" Yusuke asked, a grin now on his features, though there were still dark circles under his eyes.

"Yes," Yukina giggled. "It's a very manly name."

"Good, 'cause I'm a pretty manly guy."

"Oh stop it!" Yukina chuckled, a pink hue on her cheeks. Hiei rolled his eyes and took a sip of the beer he was holding in his hand. Yusuke stopped ogling Yukina to spy the liquid being consumed by his "savior" of sorts. Noticing the drool from the pale man on his couch, Hiei offered, "Do you want one?"

"No, no, it's okay! I've inconvenienced you two enough all ready!" Yusuke denied, but Hiei didn't buy it.

"You sure? You look thirsty."

"Fiiiine!" Yusuke exaggerated, and big (phoney) grin in place. "I'm golden, I promise."

"Well, then, I guess you can go home now then." Hiei stated bluntly, eyeing the slightly taller man with narrowed eyes.

"Well, yes and no."

"What's that mean?" Hiei asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I'll leave, but I'm not going home."

"Why?" Yukina asked, worriedly. Hiei turned to give his sister a look. Didn't she want this guy gone?

"Oh," Yusuke muttered embarrassed. "It's a long story."

"Please tell me, are you in trouble?"

One look from those big, blue-ish colored eyes had Yusuke blushing and laughing a bit in defeat. "It's no big deal! Honest! Umm, what was your name again?"

"Yukina." the petite woman smiled. The gesture was returned tenfold.

"Well, _en chante_, Miss Yukina. What a pretty name for such a beautiful woman. I'll remember that."

Yukina merely giggled in response. Hiei rolled his eyes. Once his eyes made a complete circle in their sockets, the phone rang, and Hiei got up to fetch it since the other two seemed preoccupied.

"Hello?" he answered, trying to get the annoyance out of his voice but failing miserably.

"Hiei?"

"Mmm hm?"

"You interested in coming in to work tomorrow?"

That caught Hiei's attention immediately. "Haru?" He hadn't expected his boss to call.

"The one and only." was the teasing response. "Yeah, Dave's needs some business, sooo..."

"Sure, I'll be there! Awesome, thanks." A chuckle was the final reply before some muttered goodbyes took place. As Hiei hung up, he couldn't help but notice the stares he was receiving. It figured the two of them would stop flirting long enough to notice his private conversations. "What?"

"Dave's is open tomorrow? I hear it's gonna snow." Yukina asked, not ungrateful, just concerned.

"Did it? Well, I won't make you walk tomorrow. I'll drop you off first."

"It's not me I'm worried about!" Yukina insisted. "I can walk, Kay's is only ten minutes away. I just figure the roads will be bad tomorrow."

"Well, I'm not gonna sit around doing nothing if some potential money is being dangled in front of my face!"

Yukina didn't argue, fully aware how tight money had been the past few weeks. "All right, just be safe."

"Right, right." With that, he stomped towards the bedroom. Earlier that very day she had nagged him not to waste the day! Now she didn't want him to work. He loved her, but he swore she could be such a nag. Deep down, he knew she was only being concerned, but he was in a bad mood.

"Ah, Hiei..." Yukina muttered, getting up as she heard the door slam. "...oh."

"I'll take my leave now." Yusuke sighed, standing up. "I don't want to be a burden on you right now."

Yukina braced herself to protest, but knew it wasn't the right time. Now would be a good time to empty the house until her brother calmed down. "All right. Sorry to be such a pain to you, Mr. Urameshi."

"Yusuke." he corrected, taking her hand in his own. "I owe you guys one for saving me back there." With that, he gently kissed the top of her hand, then let go of the lingering limb to take a step back.

"You smell good." he commented, as if that was a recent discovery.

"Oh, it's perfume."

Yusuke smirked and nodded, re-zipping his coat and leaving through the door with a quiet 'thud'. Once he was safely outside, he let his thoughts wander.

'_It wasn't the perfume.'_

- - - - - -

"Fucking snow." Hiei muttered as he hit another red light. To only dampen his mood, when he picked up the phone at work earlier, it sounded like a whiny teenage girl wanting a pizza at 10 til midnight. _'Damn Dave's... Damn teenage girls... Damn red light... Damn ...Yusuke?' _

Hiei blinked, seeing the familiar man walking down the sidewalk despite the harsh, snowy winds beating around in thousands of directions. "That idiot..." he mumbled. Did this guy _want _to die of pneumonia? Sighing, he turned around and parked at the gas station the sort of stranger had just passed. Getting out of the car, Hiei ran towards him, grabbing his arm.

"Hey, is there a reason you're wandering around in this blizzard? Hey, I'm talking to you. 'Cause if you pass out on me again, I'm not hauling your ass back to..." The rant was cut off as he was shoved violently off the arm into a pile of wet snow. Looking up, prepared to bitch about the man handling, Hiei paused when Yusuke turned his head to glance at his shoved counterpart with a practically red eyed glare. Hiei's rant died in his throat as the man continued walking away without a word. After two minutes of being stunned, he scrambled to his feet and brushed the ice off. "Douche..."

- - - - - - -

"Sheesh, and your ad says ten minutes or less." whined a blonde girl who greeted him when he rang the doorbell.

"Sorry. There was a blizzard outside." Hiei said in a very irritated voice. _'And normal people don't want pizza at midnight.'_

"Well, I can't argue with that one." the girl said, peeking passed him into the still windy, white night. "I'm your last order for tonight, though, right? Why don't you come in and warm up?"

Hiei visibly twitched. So there was motivation behind the whole midnight-pizza-craving scenario. If he wasn't in such a pissed mood, a good fuck with a blonde bimbo would sound pretty good. Especially said blonde bimbo's big, warm bed. Actually, sleep sounded pretty good right now.

"Um, no." he said bluntly. When the girl turned big, teary emerald eyes at him, he just rolled his own eyes. "Gotta get up for work tomorrow after all."

'_It's probably not good for business to shove food into customers hands rudely, but whatever.'_

_- - - - - - - _

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" was the barked voice as he creaked the door open. He could have sworn his sister would be in bed by now...

"Why are you even awa--"

The question never finished. "It is one thirty am, stupid! Where have you been?"

"Um... working?"

"This late? Who would want pizza this late?"

"Horny women?"

A defeated sigh was the response. "You didn't sleep with one of them, did you?"

"Hey, I saw that Yusuke guy." Hiei avoided, putting his coat on a hanger and sticking it in the closet.

"Hiei!"

"Look, I didn't, okay?"

Yukina seemed satisfied with that answer, so she decided to allow Hiei to continue. "What about Yusuke?"

"I saw that idiot wandering around in the snow, so I tried to give him a ride. And then that asshole shoved me without so much as a word and stomped off." Hiei ranted, taking a seat on the couch after grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"You probably deserved it, knowing you." Yukina replied bluntly, taking a seat in the armchair across from her brother.

"Hey, I politely asked him if he wanted a ride." Hiei lied. "Why do you stick up for him rather than your own flesh and blood?"

Yukina's cheeks heated at that, and she turned away. "I don't think such a nice guy would shove you without reason."

"Nice guy?"

"Yes, can't you tell? I think he's trustworthy. You probably just tripped."

Hiei just glared. "Whatever you say."

- - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **You know, speaking of OOC-ness, I don't know what you all are bitching about. I have yet to make Hiei cry or use the term "Sweet snow". I think that's a bigger sin then I've ever been able to accomplish. XD Seesh, you big babies.

Besides that, this fic is a hard one to write. The plot moves so slow, but you can't rush things. Spirit, promise not to kill me if I get fed up and discontinue it, okay? Well, anyways, see everyone next chapter. (Hopefully.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Deep Crimson**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl who needs a new user-name

**Chapter 3**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **Yay, another chapter.

- - - - - -

"Welcome! Party of one?" asked a waitress with long, blue hair she wore down.

"Umm, yeah."

"All right, we'll seat you over here." she said chirpily. The woman lead him to a small table in the corner, a window seat, then placed a menu in front of him. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your ord..."

"_Yusuke!_"

Yusuke turned from his seat to the girl who voiced the shout, a turquoise haired gray eyed beauty he'd remember any day.

"Yukina?" the other waitress questioned, never having heard the petite woman be so loud before.

"Sorry, Botan!" Yukina blushed. "I just didn't expect to see him here."

"Oh," Botan gaped. Slowing making her way passed Yukina she whispered to the shorter girl, "Is that your man?"

"N...no!"

The retort was a chuckle as Botan headed for the kitchen. Yukina shook her head profusely then headed straight towards the dark haired man she hadn't seen in awhile. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was looking for you. I wasn't sure you'd be working tonight, I just was kind of hoping."

Yukina blushed. "Looking for me? Did you leave something at our house? I'd be glad to retrieve it for you."

"No, no. Actually I was kind of hoping you could apologize to your bro for me."

"Hiei?" Yukina blinked. "Why?"

"I kind of...shoved him last time I saw him, and never really apologized. I feel really bad after you two helped me out." was the sheepish reply. She could tell he was feeling really uncomfortable about this subject.

"I don't understand, though. If you remembered where I work surly you'd recall where he does. Why didn't you go straight to him?" Yukina asked, tilting her head to the side. It seemed like the obvious action to take if this was his reason for coming to the diner.

"I would have..." Yusuke blushed looking down. "But he's kind of hot headed and I didn't think he'd hear me out..."

"Oh..." Yukina sighed. "Yeah, that sounds like my brother."

"I really didn't mean to!" Yusuke continued, whipping his head upward. "I just... had something else on my mind and it was kind of an accident."

"I'm sure he could tell. He probably tripped himself on the ice; I wouldn't worry about it." Yukina smiled to reassure him. Yusuke frowned in response.

"I'll tell you what," the girl continued, bracing herself to turn towards the next customers who needed a table. "Stay here and have some breakfast. Then go to his work and apologize to him. It'll be more sincere, and then you can have a nice talk."

"Um, okay." Yusuke decided quietly.

As Yukina walked away, she couldn't help but ponder distractedly as she helped the older couple to their booth. _'I've never seen him so quiet before. That must have really been eating him up. I feel bad for him.'_

- - - - - -

"You know, it's illegal for cute guys to not have girlfriends."

"...really now?"

"Oh yes, they just passed that law the other day. But don't be distraught."

"I try my hardest not to be."

"Good. Because I just happen to be available. I mean, if you don't get a respectable girlfriend soon, they'll throw you in jail."

"Respectable? How about one with a pretty face and decent boobs?"

"Well, I happen to meet all three of the requirements then, don't I? How about we go to a movie after your shift?"

"How about you make an order?"

"C'mon, what time to you get off?"

"Sorry, if you're not going to order anything, I'm going to hang up."

"Don't do that, we haven't set a date yet!"

"Oh, sorry, a customer just walked in. Gotta go."

"No, wai–!"

With that, Hiei threw the phone on the receiver and turned to face the person who just walked into the restaurant. "How may I help...oh, it's just you."

"...hey..." Yusuke mumbled, looking at the familiar man behind the counter.

"Are you here for food or what?" Hiei asked through narrowed eyelids.

"Um, not really. I ate at your sister's ...uh, place."

"So you're loitering, huh?"

"I'm here to apologize, geez." Yusuke finally muttered out, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't very good at apologizing to people. Especially hot-headed people who held grudges.

"I still have icicles in the ass-crack of those pants thanks to you," Hiei snorted, turning towards a drawer on the other side of the counter. Crouching, he began to rummage through some of the various items searching for a notepad since his other one ran out of paper.

Yusuke watched patiently until he heard a none-too-quiet curse.

"_Fuck_!"

"Are you okay?" he asked politely, peering over the counter.

"Damn staple." Hiei muttered, standing back up. A small, thin cut formed on the tip of his index finger, and slowly a droplet of thick, crimson liquid formed overtop of it. "Where's a band-aid when you need one?"

Yusuke could smell it, and suddenly a small detail fell into place in his head. He could feel his eyes glow a faint color as his counterpart stared at his wounded pointer finger.

"I knew it! I knew there was something different about you." Yusuke said, matter-of-factly, quickly regaining his composure.

"What?" the dark haired man asked, turning to the amber eyed annoyance in front of him.

"There was a little something different between you and your sister, and I finally figured out what it was." was the happy response.

"Umm, you mean besides the fact that I'm a boy and she's a girl?"

"No, a difference in your blood." Yusuke smirked. Hiei stared at him wide eyed for a couple seconds, not really sure what to make of that. Yusuke just shook his head and grabbed Hiei's hand, taking the tip of his finger in his mouth. Hiei just stiffened at the action, feeling his cheeks heat up at the bold move.

"What are you...?"

"You're _anemic_! I knew it." Yusuke finished, pulling Hiei's hand down from his mouth. "Your sister's a tad more healthy, hm?"

"What...the fuck?" Hiei asked, suddenly freaked out. Ripping his arm out of the taller man's grasp, he muttered, "How did you...?"

"You really should get more iron into your system, Hiei, that's not really healthy. I mean, I'm sure they make a supplement for that kind of thing."

Hiei just gaped. "If my blood sucks so much, than why did you put it in your mouth?" Yusuke just laughed at that, noticing Hiei was not only extremely uncomfortable, he was blushing.

"You're cute."

"Fuck off, there is no way that what you just did is sanitary! I mean, what if I had AIDS or something? What then, pal?"

Yusuke just shrugged. Following Hiei's shouting match with an ever-so-calm Yusuke, a girl dressed in the restaurant's uniform walked passed Yusuke and behind the counter with her fellow employee.

"What are you shouting about?"

"This bastard here...!"

"He cut himself." Yusuke finished before Hiei could go off in another fit.

"Oh, do you want a bandage?"

"Yeah, as soon as I find the damn hand sanitizer!"

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" the dark haired girl urged as her counterpart continued to spaz.

"Well, I think I'll be going now. Later, Hiei. And again, I apologize."

"Smug bastard..." Hiei muttered under his breath.

"Wait, aren't you going to order anything?" the girl asked, shouting after the retreating figure.

"Nah, maybe next time." he smirked with a small salute on his way out.

"Don't encourage him to stay, Ayame, he's creepy." Hiei glared as she handed him a bandage, preparing to head back to the kitchen.

"Really? He seemed pretty nice to me. Aren't you two friends?"

"Hardly!" Hiei snorted. With that, he put the bandage around his finger with an agitated sigh.

- - - - - -

"I'm home." Yukina announced as she walked through the front door. Abruptly, she threw her coat onto the coat rack and kicked off her shoes before padding into the living room. Once again her brother was passed out on the couch having gotten off work and hour earlier. Rolling her eyes, she headed for the kitchen, deciding she wasn't super hungry so she'd just make some soup for a snack. As she turned the stove on, she caught wind of some muffled noises and soon her groggy brother emerged in the kitchen as well, rummaging around for some cereal.

"You're up." she commented with a small hint of a smile. "How was work?"

"Gay."

"You're really going to have to come up with more original answers. I can't keep having these conversations by myself, you know."

"Yusuke came in, is that what you were curious about?" Hiei added, annoyed. "He mentioned going to the diner first."

"Yes, you caught me," Yukina giggled as she watched her brother pour some milk into the cereal bowl. "He apologized, didn't he? I think that was sweet of him."

"He's weird, and you know it. You only give him a break 'cause he's good looking."

"Oh, you think he's good looking?"

"Screw you."

"Geez," Yukina pouted. "What a temper tantrum. I was just kidding. Did something happen besides an apology?"

"Yeah, he fucking saw me cut my finger open and knew I had mild anemia. It was freaky as shit. That's not normal." Hiei growled out, chomping on the fruit loops with more intensity that was really necessary.

"Really? That is strange. Is your blood discolored any? Maybe we should have it looked at by a doctor." Yukina added worriedly.

"Fuck paying doctor's bills for nothing. My blood was red and normal as ever. The weird thing is, it's really a mild case. Just a slight lack of iron. I have no idea how you could tell that just from..." Hiei trailed off when the memory struck again. "It's just weird."

"Maybe he's a blood specialist. We really don't know his career. Maybe _he's_ a doctor!" Yukina pondered out loud, leaning back in her chair across from her brother.

"Yeah, but he knew you didn't have anything wrong with your blood, and he didn't see you bleed."

"That's true." Yukina commented. "Hm. He's a mysterious guy, huh?"

"More like a freaky guy."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Yukina sighed, getting up when the stove informed her that the soup was ready.

"Not worry? Please, he knows where you work and where you live. Shouldn't you be concerned a little?" Hiei gaped, anxious to get his overly trusting sister to see reason.

"He hasn't really given me a reason not to trust him. I think you're just bitter cause he man handled you in public." Yukina giggled as she retook her seat at the table, soup in hand.

"Ugh." Hiei mumbled, deciding to drop it. He really didn't have an argument to that anyway.

After a couple minutes of silence and chewing noises, Yukina finally added, "Speaking of anemia, you probably should eat healthier, Hiei. You'll get diabetes if you only eat that horrible sugar cereal all the time."

"Aw, not the fruit loops."

"Yes, the fruit loops. Do you read the nutrition facts? They're awful."

"Ugh."

- - - - - -

**Author's note: **I hate fruit loops, personally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deep Crimson**

**By: **Demon Usagi (Yeah, I went there and used my old sn)

**Chapter 4**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the lyrics or copyrighted anything in this chapter

**Author's note: **My sister was watching Adult Swim when I started writing this, and _Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil _was on, and she goes, "Wow, you look just like Lucy! Except her glasses are red and yours are black." Then the credits come up and Lucy is played by a woman who shares my first name. Creepy, right? I'm so going to hell.

- - - - - -

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain. If you'd like making love at midnight in the dunes on the Cape, then I'm the love that you've looked for. Write to me and escape."_

"Ugh, I hate this song." Hiei mumbled as he switched the radio station with his one free hand.

"_What you gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk. Get you love drunk off my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. Check it out!"_

"Oh my God, is there nothing on?" the dark haired man growled, flipping the car radio one more time placing all his hope into the last radio station he hadn't checked yet.

"_No, we're never gonna quit. Ain't nothing wrong with it. Just acting like we're animals. No, no matter where we go. 'Cause everybody knows we're just a couple animals."_

"Ugh, I guess this works."

Just then, the familiar annoying beep of a cell phone managed to overcome the loud rock lyrics, and Hiei reached down to grab the source of the noise from the car floor.

"Hello?"

"Hiei, where are you?" came the annoyed response.

"The road?"

"You know what I mean!" shrieked his sister on the other end. "I told you to stay home after work today so we could watch 'Titanic' together!"

"Aww, sorry, Yukina. I totally forgot." Hiei lied with a mental _'Yes!'_.

"Who knows when it'll be on tv again, it being so long and all. And you know we don't have the money to buy it!"

"We'll rent it."

"We don't have the money to waste on that either!" Yukina whined into the irritated man's ear. "I really wanted to watch it with you! It looked so romantic!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll regret forgetting about it every second! Oh, wait... pssh... what's that? Pshh, you're breaking up. Well, gotta go. Bye!"

"Wait, don't you dare...!"

Not waiting for her to finish, he flipped his phone closed and threw it onto the passenger seat. Seeing his red light turn green, he quickly made the turn he needed, still quietly grateful he managed to escape another Movie Night his twin adored so much. Personally, he couldn't stand that many movies. Sitting still that long was annoying, and normally his ass got sore.

"We were parked out by the tracks hmm hmm hmm mmm mm when she whispered, 'what was that?' The wind I think 'cause hmmm mmm mmm..."

- - - - - -

_Clip Clip Clip _

"Oh, hello, Brother."

_Clip Clip Clip_

"Want me to get you some of those cookies from the top shelf?"

_Clip Clip Clip_

"How's the weather down there?"

Finally Hiei snapped, and smashed his can of soda with his fist. "Damnit Yukina, we're the same height. I'd be tall in heels, too!"

Hearing the outburst, Yukina began to clip her way towards him. The sound of the designer sandals echoed on the tile floor. "What, don't you like them?"

"Yeah yeah, they're nice. But I thought we didn't have money for this kind of shit. I mean, I know you're mad at me over that movie thing, but throwing money away on designer bull? C'mon." Hiei grumbled, tossing the crunched can into the waste basket without getting up from the chair he was seated in.

"I didn't buy them."

"You steal now?" Hiei couldn't help but snort at that. His sister had her moments, but she was innocent through and through.

"They were a gift." she answered sincerely, removing the sandals from her feet and throwing them into a closet. Well, not throwing. She had nicely put them in the closet, obviously keeping it in mind that it was rare for her to own such nice things.

"From who? One of the girls at work?"

"No..."

"Then who? I'm not in the mood for mind games."

"They were in a box by the front door. With a note." Yukina replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "It was from Yusuke."

When his twin looked down with a small amount of blush, Hiei eyed her through narrowed eyelids. "What? Are you two dating now?"

"N-no!" Yukina gasped, taken aback by the bold comment. "The note said it was to thank me for helping him get to you, to apologize."

"Well that's great. Now if I may, don't help him get to me again." Hiei growled out, giving the turquoise haired girl the worst glare he could to her.

"That's probably why he's bribing me." Yukina giggled half-heartedly. "He knows how irritable you can be."

"Good, so long as he doesn't forget it."

"Why do you dislike him so much? He's a nice guy."

"He seems... off to me." Hiei retorted, putting his feet on the table. "I don't trust him."

"You're ridiculous." Yukina stated, pouring herself a cup of tea. "He's nice to me, he's nice to you... What more could you ask for?"

"People I don't care for to leave us alone?" Hiei sarcastically added as his sister swatted his feet off the table.

"Don't care for? Well, what kind of people do _you _pick for friends?"

"No one."

"Ugh."

- - - - - - -

"Hi, Dave's Pizza, Hiei speaking. May I take your order?" Hiei mumbled as he picked up the work phone.

"Hello, Sunshine. What are you brooding about over there?" was the cheerful-but-laced-with-sarcasm voice he knew too well.

"Yusuke, if you're calling this number again just to talk to me, I'm going to kick your ass." Hiei growled in a hushed tone since his manager was nearby.

"Well, if a certain someone would just give me his cell number, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Fuck you." Hiei whispered in a feigned lighthearted voice as the manager walked passed him back into the break room. Once he was out of sight, Hiei risked a sigh, then regained his composure. "Fine, I'll give it to you. But you better make a damn order."

"Excellent, I'll pick both up together!" laughed his dark haired counterpart from the other end of the phone.

"I deliver, you know. Why not just give me your address? I'll do all the work for you." Hiei asked, rolling his eyes. _'That way he can't bother me at work.'_

"..." At first, there was no response. "...oh, um. My house? Why waste a trip? I'll just come pick it up." With that, he hung up.

"...what?" Hiei muttered as he put the phone back on the receiver. _'Geez, what's his problem? He comes to our house all the time to bother me. Why can't I see his place? God...'_

"Hello!"

"Hm?" Hiei looked up when another familiar voice echoed in the entrance of the pizza place. "Yukina?"

"Hey you," Yukina smiled. "The diner closed early again, so I wanted to know what you wanted to do for dinner. ...well, actually, I was hoping we could go out to eat tonight."

"I've never seen you so happy to get off early. Besides, eating out is expensive. Seems like a bad combination to me." Hiei grouched, too engrossed in serious thought to add in any fun to his inner monologue. "Wait, how'd you get here? You didn't walk, did you? The diner is clear across town!" _'Of course she walked...' _Hiei's thoughts reminded him angrily. _'I have the car.'_

"Actually..." Yukina started bashfully.

"Actually, I gave her a ride!" Yusuke finished, walking through the door Yukina had come from not five minutes earlier.

"But didn't I...?" Hiei muttered, looking back and forth between Yusuke and the phone.

"I called you from my cell in my car. Then I forgot to tell you what kind of pizza I wanted anyway." Yusuke joked, giving the clear eyed man across from him a grin. "Then I figured, since I had your sis with me, why not take you two out?"

"I would and all, but my mom taught me not to take favors from strangers." Hiei mocked, turning to get back to scribbling doodles on the notepad reserved strictly for writing down people's orders, not that he gave two shits.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. And you two don't get out much anyway, so throw it all on me. I'll pay for it. It's such a win-win deal, how can you refuse?" Yusuke teased.

"So, two poor kids get to eat out at a restaurant of their choice getting whatever they want because the bill's not being covered by them, an opportunity too good to pass up because money is tight. Okay, so it's win for us. How is this win for you? Hm?" Hiei asked with a glare, annoyance written all over his facial features. Yusuke didn't let it bother him, and kept the grin as he leaned over the counter Hiei was behind.

"I get to hang out with you."

Hiei took a step back when their noses nearly touched. "Quit being stupid!"

"You're being rude, Hiei." Yukina scolded.

"Since when do you take things from people you hardly know?" Hiei asked, getting pissed.

"..." Yukina sighed, knowing he was right. "Maybe I'm the rude one for not declining the offer."

"Ugh, what are you two? The Manners Twins? C'mon, I'm asking you nicely. If you refuse again, I'm just gonna abduct you."

The two turned towards Yusuke when he made the outburst. The taller man leveled a glare at Hiei, then smirked. "You'd take the offer if it wasn't made by me, right?" Hiei just stayed quiet, which kept Yusuke talking. "What don't you like about me?"

"What...?" Hiei asked with wide eyes, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"I said, what don't you like about me?"

"...nothing." Hiei muttered, wondering why Yusuke was suddenly staring at him with such a hard look in those amber orbs.

"Then what's the problem?"

"...nothing..."

"Good!" Yusuke jumped back from being nearly nose to nose with Hiei for the second time within that hour. "We'll be back at six to pick you up. Be ready!"

"...okay..." Hiei stated slowly, still kind of fazed from the confrontation. "Bye..."

- - - - - -

**Author's note:** Sorry about the long wait for an update. I guess I just kinda got lazy and forgot about this fic. XD It won't happen again, I promise. Well, maybe it will. Anyways, I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer as well.

By the way, I decided all the nameless women in this fic who fawn all over Hiei are actually the countless Hiei-obsessed OCs that people put in their fanfiction. XD I mean, if you think women wouldn't fawn over Hiei, you haven't read the description to 87 of the YYH fanfiction descriptions on this site alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deep Crimson **

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl

**Chapter 5**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **In this chapter, Hiei finally gets around to filing that restraining order. ...no, I'm just kidding. But you should read this chapter anyway.

**Warnings: **Au-induced OOC-ness that I hate myself for.

- - - - - -

Hiei couldn't believe he agreed to go to a restaurant with that crazy Yusuke guy. He really couldn't. On top of which, the lying bastard never bought a pizza like he said he would. What, was Dave's pizza not good enough for him? Oh, but he had _no _problem eating at Kay's so he could flirt with his sister. Yeah, _that _was _perfectly fine _in Yusuke Urameshi's book.

"Brother, stop fuming." Yukina said calmly, not even really looking at Hiei but instead fixing her gaze out the window. As he said he would, Yusuke came to pick him up after work, and the two twins slid uncomfortably (well, Hiei was anyway. Yukina not so much.) into the back seat of Yusuke's car.

"I can't help it. This guy always manages to manipulate us to get what he wants!" Hiei spazzed.

"Hey, I'm not so bad," Yusuke chuckled from the driver's seat. "So where would you guys like to go? I know this fancy little Itallian restaurant not too far from here that makes pasta to die for. Do you guys like Itallian food?"

"I hate Itallian food." Hiei bluntly stated, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring out his window.

Yukina sighed. "Hiei, you love Itallian food."

"I'm sick of it."

"You haven't had any in ages."

"You shut up."

"You behave."

The two risked a mock glare at the other, then went back to staring out the opposite windows.

"Oh ho, aren't you two feisty tonight? Well Sunshine, I'll make you a deal. If you don't like the food, I'll take you out again tomorrow and you can pick the place. Okay?"

Hiei really hated how gracious he was. Yusuke was too friendly, yet sarcastic enough to be approachable. There was really nothing to dislike about the guy, yet he just couldn't stand him. What was so damn fascinating about Yukina and him anyway? Why couldn't he find some other twins to harass?

The Itallian restaurant ended up being outside of town. Quite away out of town, to be exact. It took them about an hour by car to get there. So of course, Hiei needed to make a comment.

"Do you eat here often? I'd hate to pay for your gas."

"Haha, no I don't. Just for special occasions. But I've been here enough to know it's great. You guys will love it."

'_He didn't miss a beat.' _Hiei inwardly fumed. _'He never takes my blatant sarcasm or mocking seriously. What the fuck?'_

After they parked and got out of the car, Yukina eyed a couple leaving the establishment in fancy I'd-wear-this-to-church clothes. She held back a gasp that ended up escaping her lips anyway.

"Oh I had no idea this place was so fancy. And here we are in our work uniforms!" Yukina sighed in distress. Hiei rolled his eyes. He was glad to be thwarting Yusuke's perfect evening, even if it wasn't done on purpose.

"No big. It's not like there's a sign on the door that says "Rich People Only". Besides, look at me. Jeans, sweater, coat. Nothing fancy on me either. I would have taken you guys home first, but I know you at least, Yukina, have to work tomorrow morning. If I had to guess, you too, Hiei. I didn't want to abduct you all night."

"It's fine. But it's not going to be if we keep standing out here wasting time. It's going to take them a million years to serve us anyway. We may as well get in line now."

Yusuke gave him a smile, and took the lead as they headed for the entrance. Hiei made it a point not to make eye contact with his sister as she glared at him for his rudeness.

Once inside, Yusuke announced they were a party of three, and by sheer coincidence a booth had just been cleared. Flashing the server with a grin, Yusuke lead the twins to their table with a bit of a skip in his step.

"How lucky are we?" he smiled once all three had sat down. "I mean, look at all the people that just got here. But we got the first cleared off table. We didn't have to wait at all!"

"You're Satan, aren't you?" Hiei blurted. Yusuke's eyes widened, and Yukina face-palmed. "You must be, you have the luck of the fucking devil!"

"Hiei!" Yukina scolded. "Lower your voice and quit with the profanity! People are staring at us!"

"Haha, no worries Yukina. Let 'em stare. They shouldn't be so rude to listen to other people's conversations," Yusuke chuckled, looking at the menu.

'_I hate him.' _Hiei decided, and not for the first time.

"What exactly do you do for a living, Mr. Urameshi?" Yukina asked, trying to redeem her family name and thus start up some polite conversation.

"You mean when he's not partaking in his duties of being Satan?" Hiei asked with a fake tone to cover the obvious sarcasm. Yukina wanted to hit him for the first time in her life. She couldn't believe her brother could be so rude. He wasn't normally like this. But she just couldn't see why he acted like this to one of the kindest, coolest people she'd ever met. It didn't make sense!

"..." Yusuke paused, trying to come up with the right way to explain. Giving up, he faked a laugh. "Haha it's kind of embarrassing actually."

"Ooh, do tell!" Hiei said, trying to lean a little bit more over the booth so he could invade Yusuke's space as he made him uncomfortable.

"Hate to disappoint, Hiei, especially when I finally peaked your interest," Yusuke smiled, leaning back into his side of the booth. "But it's not my career that's embarrassing, but my lack of one. My parents are kind of on the wealthy side, so I'm pretty much set."

"What's embarrassing about that?" Yukina asked, tilting her head to the side as she took a sip of the complimentary water.

"Well, here I am with two very hard working people, doing the absolute best they can to stay afloat, where as I lounge around all day and get everything I want handed to me. It's not really fair, is it?"

"So we're a charity case?" Hiei asked, none to amused. "Besides, he still lives with his parents, Yukina. I'd call that embarrassing."

"_You're _embarrassing," Yukina said in an annoyed fashion, her gray eyes narrowing into intimidating little slits. He knew he was in for it when they got home. Luckily, Hiei was saved when the waitress stepped in front of the table.

"Well, well," she said, sweeping her light green hair over her shoulder. "If it isn't the cute pizza boy!" Hiei recognized her instantly as the girl who talked to him in the supermarket the day he met Yusuke.

"Well hi," Hiei said in his unamused tone. Yukina flashed her a hesitant smile, and Yusuke kept his face a calm blank looking back and forth between the girl and Hiei.

"My name is Juri, but you all ready knew that _tee hee_, and I'll be taking your orders tonight. Are we all ready here?"

Hiei flushed a bit not really realizing he was too busy trying to be an ass to Yusuke to even bother to look at the menu.

"Um, yes, I'll have your classic spaghetti meal..." Yukina said timidly, choosing the cheapest item on the menu she could find. Not that that was saying much, since nothing was really "cheap" on the menu and the spaghetti _did _look amazing regardless.

Juri looked to Hiei expectantly. His eyes quickly searched the menu, but he was too flustered to actually read the food items listed there. Yusuke decided he should step up.

"He'll have your famous pasta. I will too for that matter," he winked at the girl, who quickly scribbled down the orders.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your food."

"How dare you order for me?" Hiei said scathingly, not really meaning it. He'd never admit it, but Yusuke saved him a bit there. Especially since that girl knew him, groupie or not.

"Haha you'll love it. I told you, the pasta here is great."

"What makes you think I like pasta?"

"Just give it a try. Plus it's steaming hot, and I know you like hot foods," Yusuke reasoned, taking a sip of his own water.

"Haha! He likes hot everything," Yukina explained, chuckling a bit.

"Your girlfriend didn't ask us what we wanted to drink," Yusuke commented, grinning with a smile that didn't touch his eyes.

"She wasn't my girlfriend," Hiei glared, sniffing disdainfully. "Just some chick who orders pizza so she can see me."

"You're pretty popular with the women, huh?" Yusuke asked idly, playing with the straw in his water glass. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Too much hassle."

"_Stingy _aren't you?" Yusuke chuckled, as if his mood was suddenly brightened. This didn't go unnoticed to Yukina as she busied herself by taking another gulp of water.

Not too terribly long later, Juri returned with Koto in tow, plates in their hands.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to ask what you guys wanted to drink!" she said, sounding frazzled as Koto and her put their plates in their respective places. "What would you guys like?"

"Three cokes are fine," Yusuke said, when his two guests sat memorized by the portion of food they were served. It was like they had never seen so much food before. The thought was rather cute. Juri got what she was asked, bringing the glasses to the table and then taking off to the next party.

Hiei took a hesitant bite of the pasta presented in front of him. It tasted so good, he almost couldn't believe it. The seasoning was just right, and Yusuke told no lies– it was piping hot. He couldn't resist another fork full. Yusuke smiled as he took notice of Hiei's lack of complaining. "How is it?"

"Awful!" Hiei said on autopilot, taking another bite one right after the other. He felt like a pig for shoving so much food in his mouth at a time, but he just couldn't stop it was so good.

"Did they mess up your order, Yukina?" Yusuke asked, suddenly worried as the turquoise haired girl had yet to touch her plate.

"Oh heavens no, it looks wonderful!" she said sincerely. "I'm just waiting for it to cool down some."

"How like you," Yusuke grinned. "The polar opposite of he who stuffs a lot in his mouth over here. This food is steaming."

"Yeah, that's the best part!" Hiei defended, taking a sip of the coke that was now in front of him.

Yusuke tried to take a bite of pasta, but had to down a large gulp of coke in the process. "Damn is it good, but shit. No normal person can eat it this way until it cools!"

"I never said I was normal." stated the ebony haired man, cocking an eyebrow at Yusuke.

"That, my good sir, is a fact." Yusuke stated right back, a large smirk in place.

- - - - - - -

After the twins were dropped off back to their apartment, and Yukina said goodbye and thank you to Yusuke, Hiei braced himself for the worst scolding of his life. Instead, Yukina plopped on the couch and sighed, staring off into space.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei asked, surprised she hadn't thrown the lamp at him yet. "You got your dinner with the _ever so gracious _Mr. Urameshi."

"That _you _tried to ruin!" Yukina protested. _'And here it comes!' _Hiei thought, preparing to flinch. But flinching proved unnecessary as the girl continued to stare off into space looking at the tv that wasn't even turned on. Hiei couldn't understand what was making her so quiet. Well, she was normally quiet (until he pissed her off), but this was bizarre. He knew he was asking for it the more he embarrassed her, but she really wasn't biting his head off for it. Maybe Yusuke had cornered her alone and told her to lay off. It wouldn't have surprised him. Yusuke was like the anti-conflict when it came to the twins.

Taking a hesitant seat next to his sister on the sofa, he turned to try and look at her, but she pointedly looked away. "Sis, what's wrong?"

She sighed in the manner she usually did when she was upset but trying to be mature. "I was just thinking that Mr. Urameshi sure is fond of you."

"Don't call that bum "Mister"." Hiei grumbled, crossing his arms and looking at the still turned off tv set. The silence went on for another sixty seconds, and Hiei rolled the statement around in his head a bit. When she first said it, his mind didn't register past "Mister" but now that he thought about it...

"FOND!?"

"Yes, _fond._" Yukina continued, playing with a strand of blue-green hair. "He's always so nice to you no matter what. And he seemed a little on the jealous side when that girl hit on you."

"He was smiling the whole time! I don't think he knows how to turn that facial feature off!" Hiei protested, the blush now plastered on his cheeks and an unwanted memory of the doofus licking his staple wound at work flooding back into his memory.

"You could tell he didn't mean it then. But when you denied it, he seemed happy."

"That's bullshit. You're crazy!" Hiei half screamed, sitting up and heading towards his bedroom. "You're over thinking this! You're the one he always flirts with! Now if you excuse me, I have work in the morning!"

Hiei was fully aware that his sister did too, but paid it no mind as he slammed his door shut and slipped under the covers hoping for a quick and memory-less dream to envelope him.

- - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it's been ages. I know this took forever to write and it isn't very long. For that, I apologize. For anyone who's checked my profile, I said I was on a temporary hiatus. Now I'm off of that hopefully for good. I can't promise quick updates, but I'll try my best. My writing inspiration well has been kind of dry lately. I just felt so bad that I got all those lovely reviews and hadn't even started chapter five yet. Now it's done and I must say, it was kind of hard to get back into the groove of writing these guys after so long, OOC as they are. Anyways, thanks for continuing to support my writing even when the muse is gone. :) I appreciate it. Thanks bunches, and see you next chapter!


End file.
